Work is proposed in the following general areas: 1. Analysis of Censored Survival Data -- one sample, multisample, and regression models (Models of Cox, Breslow -- work on time-dependent covariates); 2. Low Dose Extrapolation (Models of Mantel and Bryan, Armitage and Doll); 3. Discrete Time Response -- relapse models with censoring (Geometric Models); 4. Design of Clinical Trials (Biased Coin Designs, Sample Size Problems); 5. Multiple Tumor Data Models (Negative Binomial and other Count Models); 6. Retrospective Studies (Models of Breslow and others); 7. Cost Effective Screening and Evaluation; 8. Compact Portable Biostatistical Software (APL and BASIC programs); 9. Research Problems that arise from Cancer Center Consulting.